


Retirement

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: All trial captains have to retire once they turn twenty. But not all think they have a future ahead of them.





	

Retirement. All the trial captains must retire at the age of twenty. It sounds ripe young. Maybe I should bring it up to Ilima and Kiawe. I know how Kiawe will react, but I'm not sure how Ilima will. It makes me sad I have to bring up the hard truth. But we can't be living a lie for all eternity! I'll tell him!!! I walked up to Ilima's house and his parents welcomed me with open arms. I asked where he was,  
"He is in his room with Kiawe, Sophocles."  
I open the door to Ilima's room. I find Ilima spwarled on Kiawe looking at him with glowing eyes. Kiawe nearly had that same glow. They ushered me over and I plopped onto his bed. While sitting down I asked,  
"Guys, have any plans for after we retire?"  
"I plan on becoming a professional dancer."  
"I'm not ready to talk about this." Ilima said tearfully. "Sure, I want all of us to be happy after retirement but I never thought about it cause the talk...t-t-the talk always made me cry! I don't have anything other than a school teacher!" Kiawe and I saw Ilima cry and we hugged him as tight as we could. Ilima looked at me then Kiawe and leaned his head back.  
"Ilima, calm down. There's no need."  
"Ah, I have nothing planned. My parents are beginning to say I'll have no future..." Ilima sighed. I felt all of us ready to break. Kiawe was next breaking down in front of Ilima. Saying,  
"Ilima! You do have a future ahead of you! You don't need to plan this to perfection! Now c'mere."  
Kiawe held Ilima in a hugging pose. I felt the need that this isn't my fight anymore. We talked about retirement. I got what I wanted.  
"I'm sorry about this. I'm going home now."  
Kiawe waved and Ilima was nearly asleep. I went home.  
After math  
"Mmm, it's all over..."  
"I'mma let you rest for a while."  
"Stay. Stay right here."  
They both were 'bout to fall asleep. They slept that night together.


End file.
